Field
The present disclosure relates to a contact sensitive device, a display apparatus including the same, and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus, and more particularly, to a contact sensitive device which provides detailed tactile feedback, a display apparatus including the same, and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A touch device detects a touch input of a user such as screen touch on a display apparatus or gesture and is widely used for a portable display apparatus such as a smart phone or a tablet PC, a display apparatus of public facilities, and a large size display apparatus such as a smart TV. Examples of touch devices include a resistive type, a capacitive type, an optical type, and an electromagnetic (EM) type depending on operating principle.
In addition to a technology of detecting a touch input, a haptic device, which transmits a tactile feedback to the user when a touch input is sensed with a finger or a stylus pen, is being studied. A haptic device to which eccentric rotating mass (ERM) is applied, a haptic device to which a linear resonant actuator (LRA) is applied, a haptic device to which a piezo ceramic actuator is applied, and the like, are being used.
However, these haptic devices are configured by an opaque material and vibrate an entire display apparatus rather than a specific part of the display apparatus. Also, these haptic devices may not provide various vibration feelings, and may be easily broken by an external shock due to low durability.